


Coldflash Week 2016

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blushing, ColdFlash Week 2016, Dragon!Barry (kinda), Fluff, Hilarity, King!Len (kinda), M/M, Secret Identity, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: A Compilation of my little takes for  Coldflash Week 2016 :)





	1. Day 1 - Secret Identity

Barry was standing in the cleaning aisle, sniffing different detergents. 

 

“Can’t decide?”

 

Barry almost dropped the bottle labeled “Freshly mowed grass” and looked to the side. A vaguely familiar man was standing next to him, smiling a bit.

 

“Uh… Yeah, actually. There are a lot of… Scents.”

 

“Hmmmm,” the man agreed, lifting a bottle with the scent of the ocean. Barry was mesmerized by the long fingers in his view. “I personally prefer the classics.”

 

“Ah… Yeah. Those are good.” Barry wondered when his brain went on vacation. But the man really was gorgeous. Slightly older, blue eyes, short-cropped hair. Tight jeans, even tighter sweater. Those hands. Barry wanted to drool.

 

“You know, my sister always says to buy the one you want the person you’re next in bed to to smell like,” the man said next, grinning at Barry. “You know, because of the sheets?”

 

Barry’s mind went blank for a second. “Oh. That… That sounds nice. Yes.” He looked at the bottles again. “I guess… Campfire smells nice.”

 

“I agree,” the man said, nodding his head. “There are definitely worse way to smell like in the morning.”

 

He put his own bottle in his basket and gave Barry a little wave. “See you next time, maybe.”

 

Barry watched him walk away and was 99 percent sure the guy was adding an extra swing into his hips as he left.

 

Then, just as he was watching  _ that ass _ walk away, he realized he’d seen it before.

 

“Jesus,” he muttered, his mouth open in shock. “I just got flirted at over detergent - by Captain Cold.”


	2. Day 2 - Fairy Tale

Barry sighed as he moved along the vast plane. He could fly, of course, but the knight at his side simply refused to be carried.

Barry looked at her. She was a tiny thing - though, to be fair, everyone of her kind was tiny to Barry - with flowing, brunette locks she’d inherited from her birth mother, and a scattering of moles over her face. Her eyes were wide and shifted between blue and green, depending on the light.

 

“Is it far yet?” Barry asked her and she huffed, stomping her feet a bit. 

 

“I told you, the king is just over that hill!”

 

Barry looked at the hill. “I could get us over there far quicker,” he said, not for the first time.

 

“No!” she cried. “We’re  _ walking _ ! Like adventurers do!”

 

“I’m a  _ dragon _ ,” Barry pointed out. “We’re meant to fly!”

 

“Well, you’re the kind of dragon meant to walk and wake the king.”

 

Barry shook his head but smiled fondly. “What if I can’t wake the king?” he asked.

 

“Of course you can,” she scoffed. “It’s True Love’s Kiss. You’ll kiss him and wake him, and we’ll spend a long time together. For ever and ever.”

 

Barry couldn’t resist the little cooing noise coming out of his mouth. “Alright then. But what if a dragon isn’t the King’s True Love?”

 

“Impossible,” she gasped, staring up at him and grasping his paw. “Who wouldn’t love a dragon!”

 

Well. Barry couldn’t argue with that.

 

By then they had reached the mountains and were climbing. It didn’t take them long at all.

The king was sleeping in a field of feathers, hands locked on his chest, a small smile on his face.

 

“There,” the knight cried. “No you kiss him!”

 

Barry nodded very earnestly and, wrapping himself around the king, he ran a hand through the short, grey hair on the king’s head. 

 

“Wake up, love,” he whispered. “Our little knight wants to go to the park.”

 

He pressed a kiss to plush lips and King Len opened his eyes, smiling into the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part for this on Day 7 :)


	3. Day 3 - Saving each other

“Save me!”

 

Barry looked up, startled. He was sitting at the bar, Iris having abandoned him to dance, nursing a simple vodka-coke, when a simply  _ gorgeous  _ man strode up, grabbed his arm, and uttered those two words.

 

“Say what?” Barry answered stupidly.

 

The man rolled his eyes. “I’m on a really,  _ really  _ terrible date. I need you to save me.”

 

Barry looked around. “Where’s your date?”

 

“At the bathroom,” the guy said. “Just… do something. Please? I can pay you.”

 

Barry blinked. “Well… Okay then.”

 

He looked at his drink and, just as another man came over to them. This one was lanky and had black hair. He kind of looked like a puppy. Barry almost felt bad about doing this.

 

He snapped his wrist and hit the hot guy into the face with his drink. “You lying,  _ cheating _ ass!” he cried, as the other man sputtered and frantically wiped his eyes. “I’m out of town for  _ one  _ week, and you - you - I don’t  _ believe _ you!”

 

The puppy stopped, staring at them. “I… Uh…”

 

Barry rounded on him. “You, quiet. This is  _ my  _ boyfriend. Back off!”

 

The guy nodded rapidly and almost ran off.

 

Barry turned back to the other man. “Uh… Guess that worked?”

 

The man huffed a laugh, reaching for some napkins on the counter. “Yeah. It did. Thanks.”

 

Barry watched him dry off. “Sorry I couldn’t think of anything else.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” He put down the napkins and held out his hand. “I’m Len.”

 

“Barry,” Barry replied, shaking the offered hand. “So, what was so bad about the date?”

 

Len waved it off. “Ah, forget it. It’s over. So. How can I repay you?”

 

Barry blushed. “Uhm… How about a drink? Maybe dinner?”

 

Len grinned. “Sounds like a great deal.

 

***

 

At a table on the other side of the dancefloor, Ray looked at Len chatting with the guy he’d had his eyes on the whole evening.

 

“You’re a great wingman,” Mick said, clasping Ray on the shoulder. 

  
Ray grinned. “Yeah. I know.”


	4. Day 4 - Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the continuation of Chapter 2 :)

“Well, good morning,” Len whispered against Barry’s lips. “Am I being rescued?”

 

“It’s True Love’s Kiss, daddy!” 

 

Len coughed as his little girl jumped onto his chest. “Woah there, Nora, careful! And why did I need True Love’s Kiss?”

 

“Because you were sleeping for ever and ever and we wanted to go to the park today, don’t you remember?” Nora pouted. 

 

Barry laughed silently and mouthed “That’s what you promised her” at Len. Loud, he added: “I made breakfast. The weary king should get up and come eat.”

 

Len mock-growled and grabbed Nora, twisting her around until he was hovering over her. “I think our fine knight needs a little bit of cuddle time first. As a reward for bringing the great dragon to the king.”

 

He proceeded to tickle her and blow raspberries on her stomach, making her giggle and shriek in glee.

 

Barry watched with a soft, fond smile. He loved this man so much, this wonderful, loving man, who gave him the one thing he always wanted: His own family. Lisa became the surrogate to their little girl and now here they were: Married for 7 years, with a five-year old and another baby on the way (this time carried by Iris, and with Len’s genes), ready to go spend the day at the park.

 

This was bliss. 

 

“Papa, come in here!” Nora cried and Len pulled Barry onto the bed with them, where the cuddle session went on for a few more minutes.

  
Breakfast could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
